(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar panel mounting structure for use at the time of installing a solar panel to a roof covered with a metal plate as a magnetic material.
(2) Description of Related Art
With regard to a mounting structure for installing a solar panel to a roof covered with a metal plate, various patterns have been heretofore proposed. As a structure related to the invention of this application, for example, there is “an installation apparatus of equipment placed on the roof” described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-57397 as Patent Document 1 or “a solar panel mounting apparatus” described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-91811 as Patent Document 2. The apparatus described in each of Patent Documents 1 and 2 has a structure in which the solar panel is fixed to a support formed by assembling predetermined parts to fix them on the roof.
In the apparatus described in Patent Document 1 or 2, a slight gap occurs between the installed solar panel and the roof. Accordingly, with an elapse of time after construction, leaves, dust and the like, which are carried by wind and rain, frequently enter and accumulate in the gap. Leaves, dust and the like, which accumulate in the gap, damage roofing. Accordingly, leaves, dust and the like not only deteriorate an exterior appearance of a building, but also corrode the roofing by maintaining a moisture-containing state, sometimes causing leaks.
In order to prevent such problems, it is necessary to remove leaves, dust and the like by periodically cleaning the gap between the solar panel and the roof. However, the gap is narrow, and it is difficult to insert a cleaning tool and the like thereinto. Accordingly, under the actual circumstances, such cleaning, maintenance and the like of the gap after the construction are hardly performed.
Meanwhile, if the solar panel installed on the roof is lifted up or detached therefrom, then the gap is widened, and the roofing is exposed, and the cleaning, the maintenance and the like become accordingly easy. However, in the apparatus described in each of Patent Literatures 1 and 2, the solar panel is tightly fixed to the roof by screws and the like, and accordingly, it is difficult to detach the solar panel from the roof.